


Containment

by EctoHoltzmann



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Archive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EctoHoltzmann/pseuds/EctoHoltzmann
Summary: Breach.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Moving some drabbles from my tumblr archive. If you have a scenario in mind that you'd like to see, drop me a line at ectoholtzmann there.

She stared down at her hands for a long moment, her breathing still uneven from the nightmare that pulled her from slumber. Her eyes were still hazy as she fought to catch herself. Blue hues traveled around the room, finally resting on the sleeping form of the physicist she loved dearly. She was beautiful…

Her head then felt like a knife had been run straight through her temple, a hiss of air passing through her teeth as she quickly lifted a hand to massage the point. Migraines, nothing more. Holtzmann let out a puff of air, knowing that sleep was going to evade her tonight if this kept up.

The blonde slipped from the warm bed, pressing a small kiss to Erin’s shoulder before fumbling around for her yellow-tinted specs, slipping them on as she pulled on some clothes. The lab was always there for her when she couldn’t sleep for some reason or another… and those images kept flashing through her mind.

_Her lab was in a blaze, Erin screaming something to her as her vision faded to a bluish haze. No amount of extinguishers helped as the containment unit went critical, Holtzmann standing before it, unable to stop what was to transpire. The proton packs were all but destroyed and her own voice was raspy from some sort of strain as she shot back some reply to the physicist._

_Abby was unconscious on the ground, Patty attempting to stop a flow of blood from the gash on her head as Erin rushed forward. Hands grasped the engineer by the collar as she felt herself slammed against a wall unit…_

Holtzmann was staring off into space as she unlocked the door to the Firehouse, caught up in her own thoughts, the ones that had begun to plague her over the past week. She had insecurities, worries, about her inventions and the tools they used everyday. The blonde was far more guilty about the gear they used than they all really knew. Well, maybe Erin knew.

She fidgeted with the inner lock before pushing her hands back in her pockets, drawn without really paying attention to the lab upstairs. She was a genius, she knew that, but even a genius could make mistakes… she had to double check everything tonight, her nightmares still crawling under her skin even as she looked at the equipment.

_“What have you DONE?!” The blue haze still surrounded them as the whole place went utterly haywire, apparitions of all classes making themselves known like some sort of revenge scheme. The engineer caught Erin’s wrists, stopping all motion, the fear in the older woman’s eyes becoming apparent as she looked up at her._

Holtzmann was checking all the points of her machines. Every pack, grenade, sidearm…. everything. Nothing was amiss, nothing was frayed, nothing was wrong. She made her way to the containment unit, keying in her codes and watching the readouts flow across the screen, a weight lifting from her chest as everything cleared.

Her eyes started their visual inspection, blonde curls bouncing slightly as she tilted her head in curiosity, feeling like she saw something from the corner of her eye. Holtzmann scrunched her nose as she leaned closer, finding a few lose couplings… just barely making contact.

Rolling up her sleeves she reached inside the unit hatch to reattach everything properly, not wanting it to lose power. A bolt arced up from the supply, running up her sleeve, causing her to throw off her blazer and stamp out the small fire before it could spread. Her attention was then drawn back to the unit as her migraine kicked into high gear, the engineer doubling over for a split second as the lights hitched.

She fought to catch her breath once more, finally looking back up at the equipment, jumping with a start a a crack popped across the right lens of her glasses. She suddenly felt her head swim, growing nauseous as a rushing started in her ears. Holtzmann looked down at her arm, noticing a bluish hue on her skin and her heart stopped in her chest as she realized what had happened.

“N-no…” She doubled over, a loud roar in her head as her vision blurred just enough to be met with a gravel-like voice and a strange outline of a form in front of her.

It was like a hound.

It was like it was speaking into her mind before she could no longer fight the pain, finding it near impossible to breathe before she was coughing up ectoplasm, mentally panicking as she was reminded of Abby and she lost control of her own form.

Holtzmann screamed.

Then it was over.

Her vision was a bluish hue as she watched the fire she had started, the pieces of her proton packs scattered around her by her own hand, ignoring the cuts that dripped from her palms. Turning on Abby as she rushed in, the HQ alarm having alerted her to malfunctions… The other would be here soon. Holtzmann was crying and screaming inside her own mind, pleading with the entity to stop, to let Abby go. Unable to stand seeing that look in her best friend’s face the split second before she was struck with a scrap of metal from the now gaping containment unit.

A few moments passed and then Patty arrived, rushing to Abby’s aid as Erin followed suit. Holtzmann could finally hear the words issuing from her fiance’s lips. “Holtzmann what happened?! HOLTZMANN CONTAIN THIS!” A smirk played across the engineer’s lips that wasn’t her own, meeting Erin’s gaze.

Like deja vu, the blonde was pinned against the secondary unit as the realization seemingly hit Erin… and Holtzmann was left watching the scene from the inside-out. In her own mind, she was yelling for the physicist, pleading with her to help her, but the words never came… only the now noticeable blue discharge around the engineer’s eyes.

When she reached for Erin, Patty attempted to stop her, but was met with the force of a truck… tossed aside like a limp doll as she set her sights on Erin again.

“Holtz please…” She took a step back from the blonde. “Jillian, I know you’re in there… JILLIAN PLEASE!” The possessed form lashed out, seizing the physicist by the throat and pulling her close to stare into her face.

“There is no Jillian…” Holtzmann could see her own form attempting to harm her Erin… and she finally found some hold on herself, ripping her hands away from Erin with a violent motion and throwing herself back against the workbench.

“G-get.. OUT!” Her words were heard as she fought against the entity and it struggled back, forcing her body into jerky motions as she jockeyed for control. She reached out and grabbed a sharp piece of scrap metal as Erin watched on in horror as Holtzmann held it to her own throat. “Get out… or say goodbye to your precious Holtzy Host you bastard.”

She doubled over and landed hard on her knees, the entity ripping itself from her and showing corporeal form in front of the two conscious busters. The hound baring it’s teeth at Holtzmann, red eyes glowing with a predatory stare.

**“We’ve seen you, girl. He knows of you now.”**

“Fuck you.” She spat the words out as she seized a proton grenade that had rolled under her workbench, throwing it as hard as she could at the hound, watching the detonation. The hound atomizing into vapor that dissipated within seconds.

Holtzmann crawled over to Abby, hands shaking as her blood coated her fingers, trying to stop the bleeding before Patty ripped the engineer away. She was shaking, horrified at what she had done… what she had allowed the entity to do with her body. Bursting into tears as Erin rushed over to the blonde, wrapping her up and rocking her slightly once the blaze had been dealt with. Holtzmann having torn away her yellow glasses, throwing them against the unit, shattered yellow glass strewn across the floor.


End file.
